RWBY Eternal: A New Beginning
by Anonymous Basement Dweller
Summary: As the war finally ends and peace is achieved how will team RWBY and their friends go about their futures and what new threats will arise?
1. The End of the Beginning Again

_**AN: Watch as I try to write a RWBY fic that isn't purely ships as well as retconning pre-established ships. This chapter starts off in the ruins of Beacon with team RWBY/NR off to retrieve the final relics, in the middle of the final battle, I'm not writing the whole thing. Another thing, I'm not using this chapter to explain and conclude every plot thread, like how they got the relics and what the deal is with the beacon one, or the stuff with Raven or any of that. I'm using this chapter to explain how they beat Salem and conclude the original story so I can move on and create my own stories.**_

* * *

Jaune ran through the rubble, waiting for his opponent to arrive. her heard the sound of movement rushing coming for his left. He looked over to that side to see nothing. The same occurrence on his right, only to be slammed against a half broken wall. He got up to see streams of black liquid that resembled ink combine together in front of him, eventually materialising and taking the form of Salem.

Surrounded by fire and debris, nothing stood between Jaune and Salem as they met face to face in what remained of the old CCT tower. With all of Salem's forces taken care of and the rest of the group fighting though hordes of grimm to locate the final relic in order to destroy Salem, Jaune stayed behind to hold off Salem. Jaune grabbed his weapons off his side and converted his sheath to it's shield form. "Hello Arc."

"You know my name?" He questioned.

"Of course, you and your friends have made names for yourselves, thats for certain." She stepped closer towards her foe, Jaune reacted by raising his shield. "And what kind of person would I be to not know the name of my own descendant."

"W-what?" Jaune's eye's widened, feeling both fear and shock as his body shook.

"Another of Ozpin's lies I presume." Salem readied a fireball behind her palm. "Now I believe your friends are retrieving that relic, so I ask this from distant family, get out of my way."

"I'm afraid you'll have to make me." Despite his fear, he planted his feet on the ground and readied his shield once again. Salem flung her fireball at Jaune which Jaune blocked, but not without getting knocked back. Salem followed her attack with a beam of red energy, which Jaune quickly blocked pushing back her attack with all his strength. She released the beam and boosted to the blonde grabbing him by the neck.

"I appreciate your determination, but I'll ask again to get out of my way." Salem's cold fingers went closer together as her grip on his throat tightened. Jaune responded by forcing his sword through her heart, causing her to let go of him. Despite her curse of immortality, she definitely felt all the pain that came with what would be a fatal wound, Jaune saw as black blood spilled out of the hole in her chest. Jaune hit her in the shin with his shield, knocking her off the ground. He continued his attack by raising the top edge of his shield and colliding it with her face.

"We're similar you and I, Arc" She rose up, all her injuries sealed.

"How am I similar to a crazy Grimm lady that helped with global genocide. And then tried to do it again!" He stood up to meet her.

"Think about it, you fight to honour her, all you want is _her_ back... you and I have the same drive, both of us trying to make up for those wrongfully taken away" She explained. The use of the word "her", despite Jaune having moved on from Pyrrha's death, still messed with Jaune's head, especially with Salem using her death as of means to pull him to her side.

"You fight from spite, I fight for justice."

"No, you want revenge, and call it justice." She corrected. "Do you really think justice is what made you murder Cinder?"

"Your wrong!" Jaune yelled, beginning to be frustrated with her. Villains messing with him and making him very pissed was beginning to become a trend. "She was going to kill Ruby!"

"So you killed her instead of your silver eyed friend?"

"Ok to be fair Cinder was a b*tch."

Salem ignored his statement, partially because she wanted to get to her point and partially because he wasn't wrong. "Join me, and I can bring _her_ back, along with others, humanity can be eternal and prosperous once again."

"..." Jaune looked behind him and remembered those he had now, Ruby, Ren, Nora, Yang, Weiss, he even held Sun, Neptune and Blake to a high regard after all the fighting they've gone through together. "No, everything happens for a reason, she died for a reason. I've moved on, I'm letting her rest, letting her be free. Please, can't you see all the pain and destruction you've caused!?" Jaune tried to talk some sense into her, but she was already blinded by her backwards morals centuries ago.

"Then you've made your choice." Salem knocked Jaune to the ground with her foot. Jaune combined his weapons and swung at Salem with all his longsword, which she dodged. She forcefully grabbed the blade out of his hands and disconnected it, splitting it back to the sword and shield. Jaune jerked downward to evade his own shield flown at him, the weapon only stopped when it lodged itself in the wall of debris that Jaune was flung at. Salem swung at him with his own blade, causing Jaune to channel his agility as he was forced to move faster than he ever had in his life. Salem plunged his blade in the ground, inches away from Jaune's foot. Jaune took back his blade only to be blasted to the wall where his shield was, the combination of his Aura and armour was able to ensure he wasn't greatly injured from the blast.

Salem angrily marched towards him as Jaune used his shield as a boost, jumping off it like a diving board in a devastating attack on his adversary. Only for Salem to catch the blade between her palms "We are similar, same bloodline, same goals, but we are different. For example, I'm immortal..." She redirects the force she absorbed from Jaune's strike, and shatters the blade, taking a large shard of Crocea Mors and forcing it in his left shoulder, piercing his armour and Aura. "While you aren't"

Jaune let out a scream of agony, as he fell to his knees. He took his broken sword, now cut down to the length of a machete or dagger, and stabbed her in the neck with it. Salem slowly pulled out the blade, grabbing his wrist and blasting it, burning his arm and melting the layer of armour. Jaune endured another blast onto the wall, he quickly retrieved his shield from the wall and used it to block a beam of crimson flame spinning his body to weave out of the path of her energy powered attack. As she sped toward him Jaune back handed her with his shield temporarily disorienting her, but not long enough for her to allow Jaune to follow up on his attack, punching Jaune down and pummelling his readied shield until it shattered in the same vain of his sword and throwing him away to reaching range of Crocea Mors.

He slowly got up to see her arm extend out and grab him, pulling him and releasing him so he flung in the other direction, before going up to him and beating on him and kicking him away. "Don't worry Jaune, you're only burnt and bruised and out of aura and... bleeding out, I'm so screwed!" He mumbled to himself, writhe with cuts and bruises, he reached and grabbed what little of the sword he had left and tried slashing at Salem with it, only for said sword to be robbed from his hand and impaled through his own stomach.

Jaune fell back on the ground, coughing up blood as Salem knelt down to his level. "How does it feel, to be so certain that victory is in sight and yet to fall so spectacularly. Your will is admirable Arc but honestly, how did you think that you could've stopped me, alone." She lost sight of her original goal, bas-conning in Jaune's defeat. "It's pathetic."

"Yeah..." He mustered the strength to speak up through the pain. "But it was one hell of a distraction..." Jaune forced a smirk as blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth, before Salem was blasted away by a silver light.

"Jaune!" Ruby, Ren and Nora rushed to his aid, placing the relics next to him. "Oh sh*t, are you ok!?" she helped him up, Jaune waved his arm and cried out in pain signalling for her to set him down. "I'm so sorry, I should've been faster..." she hid her face in his chest, tears coming from her silver eyes.

"No don't say that," Jaune accepted her embrace "It was all part of the plan."

"You have the worst plans..." she laughed through her sobbing.

"You have to go now, she's getting up, your team may have the relics. You need to use them!" Jaune urged her, laying a hand on her cheek. "You need to stop her!"

"We can stay with Jaune while you get to the others." Nora suggested. "Nurse Nora is on the case!"

She lightly nodded, wiping the tears away. "Jaune..."

"Yeah?" She answered him by locking her lips with his. Jaune returned the kiss and she interlocked her fingers in his messy and wavy blonde hair.

"Thank you, for everything." She reluctantly ended the kiss and sped away leaving JNR with a trail of petals.

Ruby joined with the others, namely her team along with FNKI, SSSN, CFVY, along with the remainder of STRQ and Ozpin. She was overjoyed to see the four relics in their possession. "Now we may have a way of stopping her." She later found confusion in the group aiming with the ranged configurations of their weapons behind her.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up..." Ruby heard the chilling voice as the Huntress' instincts kicked in and Ruby swiped her scythe at Salem only for Salem to catch it and break the weapon by forcing the blade part until the joint and the plating shattered and it disconnected from the rest of Crescent Rose. As Ruby fell from the impact, she was scratched in her side and blasted away. As the others ran to help they were stopped by a swarm of Grimm who ambushed them as Salem rushed away into the grey sky with Ruby so they could have a little 'chat'.

"Ruby!" Yang tried to reach out only to be pined by multiple Ursa.

Flying all the way to the Emerald Forest, Salem held Ruby mid-air by the neck "I'll give you the same chance to surrender I granted Ozpin, that I granted your friend and all of my victims."

"...I-It's too late..." She mustered enough air in her lungs to talk. "To stop now..." her vision began to haze as she began to loose conscienceness

"Very well." She let go allowing Ruby to fall and crash into nearby trees and the ground, depleting her aura.

* * *

"Is that them at the Emerald Forest." Weiss observed watching the airborne ordeal from afar.

"We have to go help her!" Blake cried out in a way that was more asking the others if team RWBY could go on ahead.

"Go. we've got these guys under control." Sun urged them. "Just uh promise you won't die ok?"

"Promise." Blake left with a heartfelt smile, as Yang and Weiss followed.

* * *

Jaune accessed his his scroll and contacted Weiss "Weiss, where the hell is Ruby!?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, where on remnant are you? Are you ok?" Weiss was first to answer.

"I'm fine, only a... flesh wound" Jaune responded moving his free hand out of the way to see the lesion in his lower left abdomen.

"A flesh wound!?" Weiss interjected.

"It doesn't matter right now, where is Ruby."

"Emerald forest. We're headed there now. We have the relics, no idea what they do, f*cking god Ozpin! Gotta go." Weiss answered. Jaune mouthed the word 'f*ck' as he hung up and looked to Ren and Nora.

"No Jaune, you aren't going there." Ren objected already knowing what Jaune was to suggest.

"Ren I have to." He took the piece of red cloth on his side covered his stomach wound with it.

"I won't let you, you've already been stabbed twice." Ren continued.

"Ren as team leader, I order you to let me leave."

"No." Nora stood next to Ren. "he's right, team RWBY are headed there and you are too hurt to fight, you are staying."

"You guys don't understa-"

"I won't let another part of my family die!" Ren shouted back before calming himself down. "You are not going, we are staying here."

* * *

"Y'know you've been a real thorn in my side miss Rose." Salem began dragging Ruby by her tattered cape. "So I'm going to make this a painful as possible." She dropped Ruby, her cape covering her head then taking a sharp rock cutting her across her back, then throwing Ruby by her cape at a tree and held her hand out to Ruby as the red energy electrified the poor girl as she squired and let out bone chilling screams as a result. As Salem began to relish in her agony the pain only stopping when she impaled by the blade of a knight summon courtesy of Weiss.

Weiss, Blake and Yang stood in their battle ready positions as Salem eliminated the knight with one swipe. As the trio ran at her they carelessly dropped the relics urgently rushing to help Ruby. Yang started punching at her, Blake hooked onto her arm and sliced Salem and Weiss used her glifs to move and shoot in the air. Salem managed get a hold of Blake and Gambol Shroud as she threw her on the ground, took the katana and stabbed Blake pinning her down at the arm. A shriek left her mouth as Weiss and Yang looked in horror of her agony as Salem kicked her, knocking Blake out cold.

Before either of them could continue to fight or rush to her aid Salem went behind the pair and forced them to the ground by their heads throwing Yang into a cluster of trees and rubbing Weiss further into the dirt. She released Weiss throwing her over to the ground as she stumbled to her feet and was subjected to several painful punches, her beatdown finally ending with an uppercut and one last two handed slam, Weiss was dealt with.

There was a light breeze that was swaying the trees, as Salem looked closer she could see what one could only assume as a fireball that blazed through the trees. As Yang boosted at Salem the momentum was able to let her metallic fist punch a hole straight through Salem and forced her away. Yang found a crack in her robotic arm as a result of the impact before having the block Salems fist. Yang used all her strength to block the impact that she didn't notice Salem's free hand electrifying Yang to the ground. Before Yang could get up Salem had forced her foot to shatter Yang's metal arm and then picked Yang up by her other arm and grabbed it so tightly that the bone broke. Yang was then subjected to falling on Salem's rising knee, knocking her out cold.

During the chaos Ruby was able to get up and blast Salem with a dose of her silver eyes, Salem rolling past the unattended relics before crashing into a tree. Now that Salem was down Ruby took the time to grab the relics, she was able to grab the first three, namely the Crown of choice, the Lamp of Knowledge and the Spear of Creation but the Sword of Destruction was nowhere to be found. "Summer Rose, your mother if I am correct." Salem said not changing her position or even turning to face Ruby.

Ruby's scurrying went to a halt when she heard Salem utter her name. "Yeah?" She began to shake and the relics in her hands began to make small cling and clang sounds as a result.

"I remember her... she was much like you..." Salem muttered her words muffled by her being on the ground facing the other way. "Heroic, skilled, brave, naive." Her praise began to fade to insults "Blind, stubborn, moronic, weak."

"SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Ruby shouted at her with droplets pouring across her cheeks. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT!"

"Sad thing is I probably know more about her than you ever did." Ruby clenched her fists in rage. "Would like to meet her, because I am more than happy to reunite the BOTH OF YOU!" and with that she flipped around and sliced at Ruby with the Sword of Destruction, due to her aura being depleted she was unable to dodge it and Salem managed to get a direct hit to Ruby's eye, blood spraying through the air as she fell back. Ruby's ears began to ring and a pool of blood began spilling from her eye, or what was left of it. "I remember you mother well, she wasn't as much fun to kill, she did indeed put up a fight, but once I stabbed her, that was it. No pay off, no dramatic sacrifice, nothing. It's odd to think that your armoured friend was able to withstand more than her. The fabled Summer Rose, out like a b*tch." Ruby eyes went into a haze before going to black and she went unconscious.

* * *

 _"You got spirit Red, but this is the real world! The real world is cold! The real world doesn't care about spirit! You wanna be a hero? Then play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history!"_

 **It was destined to happen wasn't it?**

 _"You are just like your mother."_

 **Heh, it really was. So this is how my lights go out, in the emerald forrest, where it all began. we were so close too, we were right there and then...**

 **No, I can't stop now, not when she is still in control.**

 _"You didn't drag us along... You gave us the courage to follow you."_

 **No, I can't I... I have people who believe in me and follow me I...**

 _"Only if you promise you'll meet us there..."_

 _"Promise."_

 **I made a promise.**

 **I'm not aloud to be a failure.**

 _"Life is precious and it must be protected"_

I have a job to do.

* * *

Ruby awoke squirming to try to get up despite the pain, as she lay in a push up position as every aspect of her body was pushed to the brink. She screamed out as her arms fully extended out and she got to knees. To Salem's surprise, Ruby was able to arise to meet her, last time this happened Summer fell back down and died then and there, but Ruby couldn't fail, she couldn't follow in her mothers footsteps, she had to for her team, her friends, her family, and everyone she held dear. Her right eye shining a bright, blinding silver light, a light that turned into a beam that blasted Salem away.

Ruby took this opportunity to seise the relics, all of them this time. As Ruby holstered the Lamp, wore the crown atop her head, and held the sword and spear Salem jumped out to attack but everything flashed to white.

* * *

Ruby saw nothing but a white void surrounding her, until a golden man with antlers and a purple man with horns materialised, ones she recognised from Jinn's story. "Who are you, and where is Ozma. His mission was to gather the relics and allow for our judgement of humanity." The God of Darkness asked.

"I am Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY... and RNJR for a time... and professional badass." Ruby announced holding up the hand sign from a show she and Jaune watched called "Space Teckers"(star-trek). "I, along with many others followed Ozpin on his mission to unite humanity. In doing so we all fought against a common threat, Salem. I do not ask for you to walk among us as we run around with magic, but simply to restore Remnant to the lively place it was, without pregeduce and war."

"My child, we can not illiminate those things, to do that would be to destroy peace with it. The scales will tip both ways." The God of Light answered.

"But you are correct, humanity have shown a great deal of improvement and unity, enough to choose not to wipe out the planet for good. But what we can do is a light reboot if you will." The God of Darkness added.

"Reboot? Like Spider-Man?" Ruby scratched her head.

"No, allow me to elaborate, I mean that we can reset it, everyone except Salem would still exist, but the grimm state of the world will not remain so, we won't walk among you, but will watch over you." The God of Light said.

"Will anyone remember this reset?"

"While everything in history still occurs as it does here, only you and a few other people, of your choice will remember this reset." The God of Darkness said.

"Why."

"So as to not burden the entirety of the human race with the existential horrors we can only have a select number." The God of Light explained.

Ruby took a moment to ponder the implications of this. "Ok, I will accept this reset."

"Good." The God of Darkness said "Choose wisely."

* * *

The void suddenly faded back to where Ruby was before, but Salem was flaking away. "You... you finally did it." Salem looked at her disappearing hands, finally dying. "I never thought it would happen... thank you..." she closed her eyes, embracing death as she faded from existence. As Ruby looked around the world was crumbling around her.

"Ruby!" Weiss called out. "What is happening, did we win?"

"Yes, but I can't explain, just hold on ok?"

"Ok"

Ruby dialed her scroll "Jaune?"

"Ruby, thank gods!"

"Where are you?"

"Heading to you now." Jaune responded "What is going on."

"I'll explain just please hurry."

"Alright, heading as fast I can with multiple stab wounds."

Soon after that Jaune, Ren and Nora met with Ruby, who had gathered with Yang, Weiss and Blake (who's arm was free'd and bandaged up). "Ok guys, this is gonna be hard to explain, but the world is ending."

"What!" Nora exclaimed.

"It's ok, we'll be back, in a new world."

"But I..."Jaune started breathing heavy. Ruby reassured him by holding his hand, and wrapping her arm around Yang's shoulder. Weiss did the same, reaching for Blake's hand who grabbed Nora's, who held Ren's Ren's who grabbed Jaune's other hand. "So uh... I guess I'll see you soon right?"

"It's ok, it's all ok, we've won."

"But the world is literally bursting into flames!" Nora exclaimed grabbing Ren's hand tighter. "How on earth have we won?"

"Well when you have a chat with the literal gods, I guess you can negotiate a refresh."

"But guys... even if we are gonna wake up tomorrow all ok, I'm glad I got to spend my final moments with you guys... my family." Weiss said smiling through impending doom.

The group closed their eyes as the fire consumed them and the world was destroyed.

* * *

 _ **AN: Holy hell that was long, probably my longest singular chapter to date so, yay. Now to figure out how I'm gonna fix this mess that is my RWBY fic universe thing.**_


	2. Waking Up in a New World

_**AN: Now watch as I go from the longest chapter I've ever written, to something that barely hits 1000 words.**_

* * *

Ruby awoke in her bed at her home, Patch, she glanced over to her left to see the wooden statues of Grimm on her shelf and her tattered combat outfit on the floor. She then turned to her right to see Jaune sitting on a chair by her side, sleeping. "J-jaune?" He continued to dose. "Hey..." She sat up on her bed and tapped his shoulder multiple times.

"Huh, what? Wait Ruby?" She gave a cute wave and smile. "Ruby!" He immediately moved to give her the biggest one armed hug he's ever given somebody in his life. "I've been waiting for you to wake up for ages!"

"Define ages?"

"Like, two weeks. Yang let me crash here for a while, cause I was kinda homeless after getting out of the hospital. Your dad was surprisingly ok with Yang bringing home a guy to stay for a fortnight, we've been getting on quite well actually."

"So I take it you haven't told him about the kiss yet."

"Nope."

"That sounds about right... Where are dad and Yang?"

"Tai is probably struggling to cook breakfast, and Yang is either on Bumblebee or in her room sleeping or... doing... other stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Stuff I have seen and never want to see or bring up again." Jaune shivered as he recalled the memory.

"...Ok moving on..." Her hand hovered over a bandage that wrapped around her left eye.

"How's your eye?"

"I dunno, just a bit weird I guess, having a sniper rifle and being blind in one eye surprisingly don't go well together." Ruby lay a hand on Jaune's arm "What about you? She got you pretty good too."

"My stomach is a bit better, never needed two kidneys, but my shoulder is killing me." Jaune flinched he lifted his sleeve to look at it. "I can't bend my left arm much without it hurting." Jaune caressed his shoulder. "Making the gym a bit tricky..."

"You've got nice arms." Ruby observed, still dreary from being asleep for a fortnight. "I don't think you'll need to worry about the Gym for now."

"Thanks..." Jaune blushed. "Should we go out and get some food?"

"Yeah..." Ruby got out of her bed stretching her arms out as she did, Jaune helped her on her feet as she stumbled out of the room. "Morning guys." She was not ready for the onslaught of hugs and kisses she was about to receive from Yang and Tai. "Guys, guys, knock it off -Woah! Hey! YANG PUT ME DOWN!"

"Fine..." Yang reluctantly set her sister to the ground. "Gods forbid I'm happy to see my sister."

"Gods forbid I dislike being carried like a baby." Ruby fetched a glass of milk from the kitchen. "I'm nineteen, I'm a woman now, I just want to be treated like it."

"C'mon Ruby chill, we haven't spoken to you for two weeks." Tai said nudging her. "Also, no cookies, I'm making Omelettes."

"I'd use the term 'making' loosely." Yang cracked a can of beer from the fridge.

"Hey, not too many of those, and especially not during the morning, we don't need another Qrow." Tai ordered. "Yo Jaune could you help me out with this food, I think I've done something wrong here?"

"Sure." Jaune looked at the travesty that was Tai's cooking. "My gods. It's an Omelette, how do you mess up an Omelette?" Jaune fetched as spatula and attempted to fix the mess. Tai rolled his eyes at Jaune's comment as he grabbed place-mats and cutlery.

"Dad, could we just have Jaune cook next time?" Yang asked. "He actually knows how."

"Fine if your gonna keep nagging us about it, I'll step up." Jaune sighed. Tai gave him a pat on the back before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

As Jaune finished the food and sat on the table serving food to the group, Ruby sitting with Jaune and Yang and Tai sitting parallel to one another. "Now it's nothing on par with Ren's cooking and Tai did not give me muck to work with but my sisters gave me some pretty nice tips on cooking... all seven of them at the same time." They all indulged in their food.

"So..." Yang glared at the pair sitting opposite of her. "You too have been awfully close huh..." Ruby and Jaune looked at each other awkwardly.

"I don't know what you mean." Ruby forced a chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure you both know what I mean."

"We are just really good friends, nothing else." Jaune said glancing over at Ruby in contemplation.

* * *

As they finished their food, Tai and Yang went to buy groceries leaving Ruby and Jaune alone to play some video games. "HA! This looks like another win for Red team!"

"There's still a lap left, don't get too cocky! Blue team has a chance!" Ruby shouted back with a giant smirk on her face.

"Oh don't think I'll go easy on you because your my kinda sorta girlfriend!"

"Wait-" Ruby turned to him, pausing the game.

"I mean yeah, we kissed thats how it works. You kiss, you date, you f*ck, you marry, you f*ck again to have kids, then y-"

"Yeah I get that part." Ruby stopped him "But still weird... for me... I've never been in a relationship before so it's weird hearing you call me your girlfriend."

"Well get used to it, cause that's what we are now."

"Right." Ruby shifted closer to him. "So that kiss, was I any good."

"You were great." Jaune leaned in closer to her. Ruby saw what he was doing and indulged him in another kiss.

"So..." The pair flinched as Yang leaned against the doorway. "Just really close friends huh..."

"Where's dad?" Ruby said with genuine worry.

"He's grabbing the other bags from the boot." Yang glanced over as if to check if he heard. "I won't tell." She whispered with a wink before going back to help Tai.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Give her a week, everyone in Vale will know."


	3. Letting the Bird Leave the Nest

_**AN: Guess what! ANOTHER TWO WEEK TIME-SKIP! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**_

"You think Tai hates me now?" Jaune sat on a couch watching a movie with Ruby, sharing a bag of chips. The movie was called the Red-Web Hero, about a kid who gains spider faunus traits and abilities and becomes a crime-fighting huntsman.

"It's been a week since we told him about our relationship. If he hasn't thrown you against a wall and told you to never hurt his 'baby girl' then I think he's ok with it." Ruby cracked a chip in two with her teeth and munched on it.

"Do you think he'd do that if I said Ren and Nora let me move in with them to their apartment in Vale and I wanted you to come with me?" Jaune pulled up his scroll to review his texts with Ren.

"Huh, your moving with them, and you want me to come?" Ruby paused the movie.

"Yeah, of course. I'd want you come even if we weren't in a relationship."

"Are you sure they are ok with it?"

"Yeah I asked them, see?" He showed her his text history with Ren.

"Have you guys got my moisturis-" Ruby read aloud.

"Scroll further down." He interrupted.

 _Hey guys just wondering if Ruby can come with me to the apartment?_

 _Of course she can! Remember we essentially lived with her for months on our hike to Mistral, plus we both know you're close, I see no reason why she can't, aside from her dad, sister and uncle not letting you, lol. -Lie Ren_

 _Awesome!_

 _So are you two dating now? ;) -Lie Ren_

 _Yeah pretty much, is it really dating if you haven't been on a date?_

 _I guess, see you soon :) -Lie Ren_

 _Also have you checked for my moisturiser I really need it._

 _Sorry bro don't got it :( -Lie Ren_

"You know if really need moisturiser you can use mine or Yang's." Ruby said, Jaune only responded with a sigh.

"Thank you Rubes..." he hid is face in his palms.

"Wait does he sign every single text message?" Ruby asked with a giggle.

"Yup, even it just says "lol" or "ok" or something." Jaune said. "You have no choice but to get used to it."

"Hey guys whacha doin." Yang peered over their shoulders.

"Just watching Red-Web Hero."

"Why is it on pause." Yang glanced at the TV, which was just showing a static image.

"Cause..." Ruby's speech drifted off.

"We started talking about how I'm moving out."

"What really?"

"Yeah, and I wanna come." Ruby added.

"WHAT REALLY!?"

"Oh sh*t here we go."

"But Ruby this is your home, we have all five Transformers movies! We have all the milk and cookies in the world! What about me and you!"

"I've said it so many f*cking times now, I'm nineteen, turning twenty in a few months from now! I'm not a baby and I want to be an adult and move out, with the guy I want to be with the most, with Jaune." Ruby stood up while Jaune felt like melting into the couch. "I'm only going to Vale, you can see me anytime and given how many times you go to the club we'll end up having to."

"But I-" Yang started.

"Let her go Yang."

"Dad?"

"Listen, Jaune's a good guy who won't leave you alone on the street and it's obvious you care for each other a great deal. Besides, your right, you're an adult, I trust you to do the right thing, both of you." Tai explained. "You can come back if it doesn't work or if you just wanna stay for the night, that room is always free."

"Wow... thanks dad." Ruby said with surprise of how laid back he was being. "I was expecting much more resistance..."

"Hey Jaune," Tai said only one thing to Jaune. "If your gonna get her pregnant, do it on purpose."

"Got it" Jaune took the advise with more sincerity than he should've given the fact it was a joke, kinda.

"Go pack you things, you're gonna need to get ready to leave." Tai said before walking off.

"Well... that's a thing..."

 _ **AN: Yes I know this chapter is short and no I don't care, it's 10:30pm and I'm so tired. This chapter didn't need to be long, it only serves to establish Jaune and Ruby deciding to move in with Ren and Nora and Tai letting them do so. Now if you would excuse me, I'm sleeping for once in my life.**_


	4. Making a Move

Ruby woke up bursting with excitement, jumping from her bed to the kitchen thanks to her semblance. "I'm moviiiiiiiiiing!" She cried out.

"Shhhh... Jaune and Yang are still asleep..." Tai watched the kettle as it took it's time to boil. "And what have I said about using your semblance inside?"

"Sorry, I'm just excited. I'm moving out, I'm being an adult. I'M ADULTING!"

"Ruby, quiet down." Tai said again. "I know your excited but I don't want your sister burning the house down."

"Right, sorry dad." Ruby looked down.

"Ruuuuuuuuuuuubyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Yang ran out and tackle hugged her sister.

"Yang let go!"

"No, I'll let go when you Ren and Nora get here."

"Yang for f*ck sake I'm not leaving forever!" Ruby said.

"I don't care." Yang protested

"C'mon Yang let her go."

"F*cking fine!" Yang stood up, releasing Ruby.

"Turn off your face hole..." Jaune groaned from the couch where he lay, with yesterdays clothes still plastered on, bothered by his rude awakening.

"JAUNE! WE ARE MOVING TODAY!" Ruby squealed.

"That's today?" He rubbed his eyes.

"YEAH!"

"Shhshhsh" He slowly got up on his feet and waddled to where Ruby stood.

"Where's your stuff?" Ruby asked.

"That pile of boxes over there."

"Awesome! I'm gonna get changed." Ruby ran to her room, shutting the door behind her.

"So... this is a pretty big move for you." Tai said, more of a question than a statement.

"Eh, not really, during our walk to mistral we were staying at a ton of places, not permanently obviously. Besides I stayed here for a while too, if I include Beacon and my sister's various places I'm pretty sure I've spent more time away from my parents place than I have in it, or at least it feels like it." Jaune explained, glancing to Ruby's room. "Weird how someone can become a huntress and save the world, yet still gets excited over small things like moving out and pizza night."

"Somehow the most childish and mature person I know." Yang added. "And now she's grown up..." She lowered her head.

"That's a good thing Yang, I had to go through the same thing with you." Tai said. "Ruby is probably the most mature person in your group if I'm honest, so we should treat her as such."

"Jaune... if you hurt her in any way I wil-"

"Yang!" Tai cut her off "Jaune I... just, can you promise Yang and I to look after her, ok?"

"Don't worry, she's in good hands." Jaune reassured him. "An Arc never goes back on his word."

"Ok guys I'm ready!" Ruby jumped out wearing a red singlet and blue denim shorts with a bag on her back. "Dad, you should probably get dressed so you look respectable." Ruby suggested. Tai glanced over to Yang and Jaune noticing his scruffy hair and back to front shirt and her shirt that had one strap that barely hung onto her shoulder.

"How come I have to get dressed?"

"Cause they know Yang and Jaune well, they barely know you." Ruby explained. "Oh Jaune I almost forgot." She rummaged through her bag and retrieved a bottle, that was handed to Jaune.

Jaune took a look at the label "Moisturiser..." Jaune groaned. "Thanks Rubes."

"Pfft, does Jaune use mois-" Yang held back her giggles.

He turned to her pointing in one sporadic motion "Oh don't you start!" He scolded.

"Hey don't talk to your future sister in law like that!" She yelled back, a blush erupting from both Jaune and Ruby.

"That won't be for a while." Ruby said. "It's weird enough for me datin- that is weird to say- my best friend, I don't think either of us even considered the concept of marriage."

"That's not to say that we aren't committed, just taking it slow." Jaune added. "We just don't wanna stuff things up from the start."

"You two really went over this didn't you."

"Yeah, it's called a relationship Yang. Not just banging some nobody in a club." Ruby said.

"What?"

"Nothing dad, now why don't you just go and get freshened up, ok." Yang dragged Tai away.

"You and I are going to have a serious talk about this!" He said as his voice faded as he went up stairs.

"Hey Jaune, can you come with me for a minute? I just need to talk to... talk to her." Ruby looked and the planks that lay .

"I..." Jaune realised who she meant. "Of course."

* * *

The pair ended up at a cliffside, where the grave of Summer Rose stood Jaune held Ruby's hand, standing right by her side. "Hey mom, sorry I haven't spoken to you in a since I woke up, I just, I dunno... I'm just still wrapping my head around everything... By the way this is Jaune, I told you about him before, we are datin- nope still weird to say." She blushed at the idea of being with someone and still did when it actually happened, just something she had to get used to. "I beat her, Salem. She killed you didn't she, Dad never really said. It's finally over and everything is happy and peaceful, but I..." She could stop a tear seeping out, tightening her grip on his hand. "I just wish you could see it, through your own eyes and not just mine... I miss you so much! Please! WHY DIDN'T SHE COME BACK JAUNE!?" She immediately clung to Jaune as he comforted her. "Everything was supposed to be better, why isn't it?"

"It's ok, I get it." Jaune said as he wrapped around her tightly. "She is here, in your heart. Trust me Ruby, cause I mean it." He wiped the tears away from her face.

"Thank you." Silver eyes met blue eyes.

"Just returning the favour." Jaune said pulling her into another hug. The embrace could've been five minutes or fifty.

"Can we just stay like this?"

"We could, but my shoulder is killing me." Ruby immediately let go.

"Sorry..." Ruby pinched Jaune's sleeve and pulled it to examine it. "Looks better, do you need me to kiss it better?"

"I don't want a kiss mark on top of a scar." He joked. "How are your wounds?"

"Well most of them were bruises, except for that one of course..." Ruby pointed at her bandaged eye. "...and I did get a really bad scar down my back and sides." She lifted her top so he could see, what she couldn't see was the red glow from Jaune's cheeks. "Oh c'mon, you have seven sisters, not to mention dating Weiss for a time, you telling me you didn't tap that ass while you could? I would've without a second thought."

"Oh I did, just weird since I haven't been with many girls who'd openly lift their top in front of me I'm not related to, since Weiss." He scratched behind her head.

"Hey Ruby!" Tai called from afar. "they're here!"

"Oh shoot, c'mon Jaune!" Ruby sped away with her semblance.

"You're kidding right." He groaned before running after her.

Ruby zoomed to meet Ren and Nora at the door. "Hi guys!" She said before being picked up by Nora.

"Oh Ruby, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES." Nora squealed, putting Ruby down.

"Where is Jaune?" Ren asked.

"I kinda... left him behind." Ruby chuckled. Jaune caught up to them.

"Seriously Ruby!" Jaune said.

"JAUNE!" Nora gave him the same treatment she gave to Ruby.

"Ow... I've missed you both a lot, can't say I miss that though." Jaune put a hand on his stomach wound.

"So, where's your stuff?" Nora danced around the pair.

"We've got plenty of boxes inside, here come in." Ruby allowed them in. "Our stuff is packed up over there." she pointed to a pile of boxes next to the couch, aka Jaune's bed. She saw a lone sock on said couch. "Hey Jaune is that your sock on the cou-"

"NO DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Jaune sprinted and grabbed the sock.

"What's wrong with it? It's just a soc- oh... oh no." Ruby shuddered with a sudden realisation. "J-just... put that away..."

"...mhm." Jaune said nervously.

"Jaune I... have no words..." Tai facepalmed, Ren stood silently in disappointment and Yang and Nora held back their laughter.

"...Oh don't pretend you don't do it!" Jaune said defensively as he grabbed his bag and stuffed the dry sock in it.

"No I have Nora for that." Ren grinned.

"Aaaanyways, we'll get that stuff in the car!" Nora changed the subject, definitely for the better.

"You got enough room?"

"We can fit all your clothes and games in the back." Ren said. "We've already brought our stuff there."

"Awesome!" Ruby picked up a box.

* * *

"So that's everything, guess we should get going." Jaune closed the boot of the car.

"Right, we'll wait for you to say goodbye."

"So... Yang, dad..." Ruby started, awkwardly "This is it, I mean it's a bit scary but-" Yang immediately jumped in to hug her.

"You'll do great." Tai added.

"If anything happens or you need to talk or just if you want to, call me please." Yang said

"Don't worry." Ruby said. "I'll visit and call all the time."

"You better." Yang ended the hug. Tai was next up for a hug.

"I'm proud of you sweetie. Did you pack your toothbrush?"

"Yes dad, thanks"

"Well I guess I'll see you soon then?"

"Yup." Jaune said after walking over and hugged Yang. "Thanks for letting me stay here by the way."

"Anytime kid." Tai patted him on the back. "Remember your promise Jaune." he whispered.

"Don't impregnate my daughter?"

"The other one."

"Right, got it."

"Alright, we better get going." Ren got in the front of the car, Nora following getting in the passenger.

"Ok bye guys." Ruby and Jaune waved as they got in the car.

* * *

 _ **AN: FINISHED, it's done, thank god!**_


End file.
